


Trending

by Starlight217



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, LeiaandHan, M/M, ReyandBen, Roommates, Slow Burn, TikTok, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight217/pseuds/Starlight217
Summary: @ReyofLight and @KyloRen are best friends and Tik Tok co-creators that decide to become roommates. But Rey is in love with her best friend. Will she get the courage to tell him?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Roommates

“No Ben!” Rey giggled, “That’s not how the dance goes,” she sighed, pretending to be exasperated. 

“You know I didn’t come here to dance,” he growled back. “This is not the content I like to make,” he almost yelled. 

“I know,” Rey agreed, “That much is obvious,” she stifled a laugh, “But our followers love it when you dance! Those videos always get so many views!” she exclaimed. “Try it again, remember its lean, lean, cross, then woah,” she explained for the 13th time. 

“I’ll keep practicing. I’ll be ready before we shoot tomorrow,” he promised. And he didn’t lie. The next day they met up at Rey’s house in the morning to shoot. 

It only took 3 tries before Ben nailed it. 

“Ben! I’m so impressed, you did a great job!” Rey said when they were done. She leaned into him for an awkward side hug. Rey had been in love with her best friend Ben for as long as she could remember. But she knew Ben didn’t think of her as anything more than a friend, so she worked hard not to cross boundaries. 

“Thanks, Rey!” he replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

Rey and Ben had known each other since middle school, when Rey got transferred to Ben’s school because of her foster placement. She was in 6th grade and he was in 8th when she first showed up. She was meek and quiet at first. When the other girls started teasing her, Ben stood up for her. He was large and intimidating, even back then. They became fast friends, sensing loneliness in one another. 

Part of what made their friendship easy, now, as young adults, was that they knew each other's painful backstories. Rey didn’t have to explain to Ben why she didn’t have parents, and Ben didn’t have to explain to Rey why his relationship with his parents was so strained. There were so many secrets passed when they were kids, they didn’t need to delve into that part of their lives often. 

Mostly, it was breezy and light, just like it was right now. When Tik Tok first came out, Rey started an account @ReyofLight. She gained a pretty large following right away. She started including Ben in her Tik Toks until the fans begged Ben to start his own. That’s when @KyloRen was born. More often than not, they only posted content together, going back and forth between which account they used to post it. 

After they recorded their dance, Rey uploaded it to her account with the caption “Trying to get @KyloRen to dance with me is never easy! But I was successful this time around! #BenandReyDance”. 

“Ben I’m hungry,” Rey mumbled. 

“What’s new?” Ben asked, knowing how much Rey loved to eat. 

“FEED ME!” she exclaimed 

“Ok, let’s go into your kitchen and we’ll see what you have,” Ben sighed. 

“YAY!” Rey shouted and skipped off into the kitchen. Ben watched her go, smiling, and followed his best friend into the house. 

After he shuffled through her cabinets and fridge, he vowed to hit the grocery store before he came over next time. He scrounged together enough ingredients to make some chicken and pasta. Rey popped up onto the counter while he cooked. 

“Hey Ben?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he responded. 

“Why don’t you move into my guest room?” She sprung on him. 

His eyes widened and he stared at her for a second. 

“I mean, you’re here every day, you hate living in your parents guest house, and it would help me with my rent!” she said, very logically, trying not to let her emotions get out of hand. 

“I mean, those seem like very logical reasons,” Ben replied. Ben was 21 and Rey was 19. When Rey aged out of the foster care system, she had saved enough for first, last and security. Now she worked as a waitress at night and worked in Ben’s dad’s repair shop part time as well. Ben was in college locally and lived in his mother’s guest house on her property. He worked in the kitchen at the restaurant Rey waited tables at during the night time. 

“So, will it work?” Rey asked. 

“Ummm… Yes,” Ben agreed, rather tentatively. “Yes. Let’s do it!” He agreed. 

“Really!?” Rey squealed. 

“Really,” Ben said, “Actually, let’s go get some of my stuff now, before we have to work,” Ben said. 

“Right now?” Rey asked. 

“Right now,” Ben said. 

Rey smiled ear to ear and clambered out to Ben’s car. 

************************************************************************************************

Back at Ben’s place, Rey sauntered inside to let Leia know that Ben was coming to live with her while Ben went to pack some bags. 

“Hi Leia!” Rey said. 

“Rey, dear!” Leia exclaimed. “So nice to see you!” she slid over to hug the girl. 

“You too! But this isn’t a strictly social visit,” Rey said. 

“What did Ben do now?” Leia asked. 

“Leia, don’t jump to that, he didn’t do anything, actually this one is all me,” Rey said with a smile. 

“Spill the beans,” Leia said, arms crossed. 

“Ben is moving in with me,” Rey said, matter of factly. 

Rey saw a smile creep over Leia’s face, “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Rey said. Then they spoke simultaneously, 

“In my guest room,” Rey said.

“About time,” Leia said. 

After a brief pause Rey said, “What?” 

“Oh nothing dear,” Leia said. “That’s good news. He needs a little independence,” she added. 

“He’s in there packing now,” Rey added. “I think I’ll go help him,” she smiled. 

“Ok! Have fun!” Leia called back to her. Rey skipped down and decided to film some content. She pulled out her phone and started to talk into a video. 

“Hey Tik Tok! It’s me, @ReyofLight. I'm at @KyloRen’s house helping him pack because he’s finally moving into my guest room! So much more content coming your way now that we are going to be together all the time!” She popped into the guest house, “Say hi Ben!’ 

Ben looked up and waved and Rey clicked the camera off. She uploaded the video to the platform and helped Ben pack the rest of his belongings, they stuffed as much as they could into the backseat of Ben’s car and headed home. 

********************************************************************************************************

The restaurant was busy that night. Rey was getting sat and double sat and her tables were turning over so fast. The good news is that meant her tips were flowing in pretty nicely as well. She burst into the kitchen to get the food for her six top and she caught Ben’s eye. He flashed her one of his million dollar smiles. Ben was rather grumpy, and it was rare to get a smile that made it to his eyes. Her stomach got butterflies and did a little twist at the sight of Ben’s smile. 

“Table 29” she heard the chef call out. 

She started pulling her dishes from the warmer and checked them against her ticket before she took the tray, only stopping to look back at Ben once, but he was busy at work. 

When the night finally ended and the prep work was finally done, Rey climbed into Ben’s car. “Do you have enough to come back to my place or are you dropping me off?” Rey asked. 

“Nope, I’m staying, I have enough,” Ben replied with a big smile. 

“This is going to make life easier,” Rey said, as they drove home together. 

“I call first shower!” Ben yelled as he ran into the house, his long legs taking him in faster than Rey. 

Rey went into her room and gathered her pajamas and removed her apron and shoes. She tossed the apron into her laundry basket and gathered her towel to wait for the shower. As she came out of her room and into the kitchen, Ben emerged from the bathroom. He was clad in only a towel wrapped precariously around his waist. Rey’s eyes wandered over his expansive chest, glistening with water and his raven hair, slicked back and wet. She stopped eating and couldn’t help but stare. 

“Um, Rey? Are you ok?” Ben asked. 

Rey jumped back to life, “Oh yeah, of course. Did you leave me any hot water?’ She tried to joke nonchalantly. 

“Ha-Ha,” Ben said. 

Rey grabbed her things off the kitchen counter and wandered into the bathroom. Why did she think this was going to be a good idea? Having a half dressed Ben in her house was not making her “crush” go away. Although she knew that wasn’t the right word. Ben was not her crush, he was the love of her life. She hopped in the shower, more turned on than she wished she was. She decided to wait to do anything though, she didn’t want to risk Ben hearing her. So instead, she took a frustrated and sexually charged shower and called out “Goodnight” to Ben through the door.


	2. The Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Falcon, Chewie, and Maz all make an appearance in this chapter!

Ben had been living in Rey’s house a week. They had successfully moved everything from Ben’s guest house to Rey’s house. They spent hours sorting through what was her stuff and what was his and what they should keep and get rid of. They had merged into one another’s lives seamlessly. Instead of Ben’s place and Rey’s place it was now their place. And instead of Ben’s stuff and Rey’s stuff, it was not their stuff. Rey smiled at the thought of being lumped into a package deal with Ben. 

“What are you smiling about,” Ben said, in his low voice, effectively bringing Rey out of her day dream. 

“I just like to smile,” Rey said, trying to cover up that she had touched herself to the thought of Ben again last night. 

“Me too,” Ben added, sarcastically. 

“Very funny,” Rey quipped back. She loved their banter. “What is your plan today?” she asked Ben. 

“I have classes at 11, 12:30, and 2:00. Then I have a shift. You?” Ben asked

“I have a shift with your dad from 9-3 and then I’ll be at Maz’s to work as well,” Rey said. “Drive me home?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way,” Ben agreed. Rey was smart enough to choose a place to live that was equidistant to the garage and the restaurant. It was about a 10 minute walk to each from her house. When she aged out it came to she could either afford a car or a house, and she chose a house. She was stashing away for a car and was so close. 

“I’m going to get my own car soon,” she told Ben. “I’m so close to having enough to buy that old Falcon off your dad,” she informed him. 

“If you can get him to sell it,” Ben added. 

“He loves me, he’ll sell it to me,” she smiled. Ben rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast. 

“I’m going to get a run in before my classes. You will probably be gone when I get back,” Ben informed her. 

“Sounds good,” Rey said. She meandered into her room to get dressed for the garage. She packed a bag with her black pants and white collared shirt for Maz’s and brushed her teeth, then she started on her way to the garage. 

About halfway to the garage, Rey spotted Ben running down one of the side streets. He was sweaty, but not in a gross way, in a very sexy way. The way he rhythmically ran and had his hair pushed back was mesmerizing. She couldn’t help but stop and stare. Her mouth slightly agape, she watched him run down the rest of the street. When he turned to go she caught sight of his ass in those tight running shorts. 

She scurried the rest of the way to work, wondering if she would ever build up the courage to tell him, or if she should just let it be forever. 

“Hey Han!” She called out as she clocked into the garage. “Hey Chewie!”

“Hey kid,” Han called back. “What’s going on?”

“Han, I’m $400 away from having enough for the Falcon. Ben thinks you won’t sell it to me,” Rey told him. 

“Of course I’ll sell it to you, let’s plan to get it registered now so when you have the cash you’re ready to roll off the lot,” Han said. “I’m sending Chewie to the registry later, I’ll have him submit the paperwork and then they will mail us a registration in the next 4-5 days,” Han said. 

“Oh my goodness, are you serious?” Rey startled. “Han, I’ll bring the money next time I have a shift, tomorrow, and then when I put the final cash down, The Falcon will finally be mine!” she actually squealed and hugged the old man around his neck. 

“Alright, that’s enough physical contact for one day,” he said and backed away. Rey laughed at how similar Han and Ben were, even if they would never admit it. 

************************************************************************************************

At 3:00 Rey clocked out, went into the bathroom, washed up and changed into her uniform for Maz’s. 

“Bye Han, bye Chewie, I’m off to Maz’s,” she called out. 

“Tell Maz I say hi!” Chewie called out to Rey. 

“Tell her yourself when you get home,” Rey yelled. Maz and Chewie were married and had been for 20 happy years. 

Rey started out on the 15 minute walk to Maz’s. When she arrived, Ben was also just arriving. He flashed her a smile as he exited his car. 

“BEN! BEN! Guess what? Han put the paperwork in to get the Falcon registered in my name today!” She squealed at him. 

Ben’s expression fell. “Oh Rey, that’s great,” he said to her, but she could tell he didn’t feel it. 

“Benjamin, tell me what’s wrong,” Rey demanded sternly. 

“Nothing, nothing is wrong Rey, I’m happy for you,” he faked, “Better get inside,” he added, walking quickly away from her. Rey knew they had to get to work, but vowed not to forget to talk to him about this later. 

The shift went by quickly, Rey made $120 in tips, so close to her car! At the end of the night she filed into Ben’s passenger seat. 

“Ben…” she said, hesitantly. 

“Really Rey, it’s nothing, I’m happy for you,” he smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Still, Rey could sense he didn’t want to do this now, so she let it go. 

“Want to film tomorrow?” Rey asked. 

“Yes,” Ben agreed, “What shall we do?” 

“What about some content around being besties. We could do the ‘don’t got it’ bit with like love life stuff and then the ‘I do have that one,’ with like best friend stuff,” Rey suggested, mimicking a trending sound on Tik Tok. 

Ben sighed, which he thought was silent, but Rey caught it. He seemed defeated. “Sounds perfect, pull up the sound and we can count how many ‘don’t got its’” Ben added. 

***************************************************************************************************

They filmed their video the next morning, which was pretty easy. They just had to point to the same place and shake their heads through most of it. Ben added in captions like “a thriving love life” (don’t got it), “A wonderful significant other” (don’t got it) and “A live in best friend,” (I actually do have that one). Then he uploaded with the caption We are Best Friends, not lovers! #besties #bffl #friendssincemiddleschool. 

“Let’s do some research on trends,” he suggested. He started looking up trending sounds and videos. “This one is interesting,” he showed Rey. It was a very sweet, but distinct song and people were showing clips of them and their best friends. When out of nowhere, they would lean in and kiss their best friend. Some of them ended with their best friend kissing them back and some ended with their best friend essentially shutting them down. 

“Let’s research some trends that we can do,” Rey added, not wanting to seem too interested in this trend, but stashing it away to think about later. “Let me know what you find, I have to go work,” she added, grabbing her coveralls and heading out to Han’s. 

**************************************************************************************************

When she got to Han’s she forked over her cash to him. “I’m still $300 short, I should have it in about a week,” she explained to Han. 

“Let’s call it an employee discount, she’s all yours!” Han said. 

“Han! No way! I’m paying full price. I know she’s your baby. Plus we still need the registration,” Rey said. 

Han pulled out a piece of paper from behind his back, “I got some friends at the DMV, I rushed it,” he handed it over. It was the registration for the falcon, with her name on it! She jumped up and down and engulfed Han in a hug he couldn’t escape from, no matter how hard he tried. Rey was thinking that with Ben living with her and the falcon in her possession, this must be the happiest she’s ever been. 


	3. The Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's temper will finally get the best of him.

Rey came skipping to the house that evening, “BEN! BEN!” she was calling out. “COME SEE!” She was like a kid on Christmas, she couldn’t contain her enthusiasm. 

Ben rounded the corner and Rey was moving so fast she couldn’t stop and bumped right into the front of Ben. She was surprised by how hard his body was. She knew he worked out regularly, but didn’t think his body would be so hard! “Ow!” she yelped. 

Ben smiled and looked down at her, “What is so important?” he asked, “I’m trying to study!” he feigned frustration. Rey took him by the arm and led him to the driveway. His eyes opened wide and Rey noticed his hands balled into fists. “Oh, look, it’s the Falcon,” Ben said, pretending to be excited, but doing a really poor job. 

“It’s all mine!” Rey said, too excited to actually take in what Ben was feeling. “I can drive us to work tomorrow,” Rey said, smiling ear to ear. 

“Oh, no thanks, I’ll just meet you there,” Ben said. Rey looked up at him puzzled, “I mean I have class before hand anyway,” Ben added quickly, obviously trying to come up with an excuse. 

“Ok,” Rey said, eyes squinting a bit, “Also, your dad wants us to come over for dinner on Sunday, I told him we would since we both have the evening off,” Rey added. 

“Yippee,” Ben said, obviously not enthralled by the idea. 

“I know, Ben, but things seem to be better between you and your parents now,” Rey added, tiptoeing into territory they silently agreed not to enter together. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Ben added quickly, “Better go finishing studying, I have a quiz tomorrow,” and with that he took off. 

**********************************************************************************************

Rey pulled the Falcon into the restaurant the next day right next to Ben. He must have been inside already. She hopped out and clocked in and started her prep work. About an hour later, she finally caught Ben, “How was your quiz?” She asked. 

“What?” he said perplexed, “Oh my quiz, yeah it was good. I aced it,” he said, making Rey give him a questioning look.   
“Oh, that’s great Ben. What subject was it in?” Rey asked, eyes narrow. 

“Modern American Literature,” he added quickly. “That’s my last class of the day today,” he responded, confidently. 

“Cool, cool,” Rey added, sensing the weird tension between them 

“Got to get back to the kitchen,” Ben said, then turned on his heel and walked away. 

************************************************************************************************

Sunday afternoon came up on them quickly and they both tried to ready themselves for dinner with Leia and Han. 

“Can we take the Falcon?” Rey asked, eyes glimmering. 

Ben sighed a big sigh, “I guess,” he shrugged, “I literally can’t think of a reason why not,” he said as if he was desperately trying to find one. 

They drove and chatted about new video ideas and trending sounds, but Rey couldn’t stop thinking about “electric love,” the song that was the backdrop to the “I kissed my best friend,” challenge. The song was catchy, but that wasn’t what she was focused on. She must have watched 100 videos of people kissing their best friends. She couldn’t help thinking about jumping on board. She actually created a reel with like 8 pictures of her and Ben through the years that she could use if she ever grew the balls to try. 

“Rey? What do you think?” Ben’s deep voice drew her out of her daydream. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Sure,” she added for good measure. 

They pulled up to Leia’s house and hopped out. Rey collected the Boston Cream Pie from the back seat and they walked to the front door. Ben knocked and then they walked in. “Hi Mom,” Ben called out. 

“Benjamin! Rey! We’re so happy to see you!” Leia exclaimed. 

“Hi Leia, Hi Han!” Rey called and went to the aging woman for a hug. Leia gave the best hugs and Rey was definitely short on physical contact in her life. Neither Ben nor Han appreciated physical touch very much, and Rey, growing up without a family, needed it more than she would care to admit. 

“Let’s eat, I have a roast chicken that is dying to be devoured,” Leia said, ushering them to the dining room. 

After dinner they all retreated to the sitting room. They conversation was light and airy and Rey was content and full. 

“Ben, how go the studies,” Han asked. 

“Good,” Ben replied shortly. Ben and his dad had a very fragile relationship. Han used to be a pilot and Ben resented that Han always chose flying and leaving over his son and staying. They’ve had a few blow out fights over it but Han had always refused to take the blame. Ben was a difficult child and he felt it was easier for Han to just up and leave then stay and try to help. There was a particularly trying time before Ben knew Rey where his mom and dad had agreed it would be best for him to get some space and they sent him to live with Uncle Luke, Leia’s twin. That had not gone well and Ben was back, but more resentful than ever. 

“Thanks for the in depth answer,” Han said sarcastically. “Glad you can spare your old dad the details,” he added with an eye roll. 

It was the straw the broke the camels back. Rey could see Ben’s eyes glass over and his fists ball up. She knew he was about to explode. 

“Yeah DAD,” he fired, “I owe you all the details, all the details of the life of your son that you couldn’t be bothered to raise. I don’t owe you SHIT,” he spat. 

“Ben,” Rey warned, trying to calm him down. She reached out to grab his forearm but he pulled it away. 

“You couldn’t be bothered with me then, you shipped me off to Fucking Luke, so don’t bother with me now. You can’t even save me the one fucking possession we were able to bond over! Fuck this,” he said and stormed out to the driveway. 

Rey stood with her jaw slack, knowing he must have been talking about the Falcon. Han had told her stories of how he and Ben would work on the car together when Ben was a little older and it was the only time they didn’t fight. Rey should have seen the signs. 

Leia got up to go after Ben, but Rey stopped her, “Let me,” she insisted and followed Ben out of the house. 

She approached him slowly, like a wounded animal, “Ben,” she essentially whispered. “Don’t blame Han, I should have known,” she said. 

His back was to hers, but she could see the tension he was holding, his shoulders hunched up and his breathing unsteady. 

“Let’s just go, please” He said, quietly, through sobs that only Rey could hear. 

“Ok,” she agreed, “But I do want to talk about this at some point,” she added as she climbed into the driver’s seat. They drove home in silence and when they reached home, Ben got out, slammed the car door, and marched into his room. 

********************************************************************************************************

Rey couldn’t help but cry when she finally made it to her room. She was berating herself for being selfish. Ben thought Han wouldn’t sell the car because it had sentimental value, with Ben. When Rey came home with it, it must have been a huge shock. He felt betrayed by his dad and his best friend. How could she have done that to him? She vowed to return the car to Han and choose something else from the lot. She could never live with herself if she continued to make Ben feel this pain and betrayal. 

The next day when she came out for breakfast, Ben wasn’t there. He was always there when she came out. She saw his car in the driveway but his door was open and he wasn’t in there. She figured he was out running and poured a bowl of cereal. She didn’t see him until she was gathering her stuff to go to work. 

“Hey Ben, how was your run?” she asked, trying to keep a calm and neutral tone. 

“Fine,” Ben said as he brushed by her into the bathroom. She had no choice but to leave for work with tension still hanging in the air. She knew she would see him tonight at work and they could talk there, or maybe after. She left the Falcon at home, not able to even be in the car today, and set off for her walk to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am trying to keep to regularly updating the fic at least twice a week!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter! It's definitely going to be a slow burn, but I promise the smut will come!


End file.
